


Un corazón demasiadas veces roto para amar

by YueHerondale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angustía, Au-No hay gran profecia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mucho, Oh, donde Percy es dulce e inocente, le rompen el corazón, nico sigue apareciendo en la misma linea, pero sí juramento, pero sí son amigos, porque, se fijaron en Percy por la profecia, seamos honestos, solo que se crió en el Inframundo, y se enamora
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHerondale/pseuds/YueHerondale
Summary: ~El mar tiene el corazón roto~Lagrimas en sus costas y pesar en su corazón, su único hijo, se ha roto el corazón, muchas, muchas veces, demasiadas para amar.Y ahora su niño SUFRE.O donde no hay gran profecía y Percy es solo un semidios más en la cabaña de Hermes.Un niño normal, con una vida normal.Un niño con el corazón en mano.Que se lo da a todos.Que se enamora una y otra vez.Pero que nunca es notado lo suficiente, nunca como importa.Y se cansó de amar.Y un día...conoció a alguien.Un alguien que le dio algo.Algo que no era amor.Pero seguridad.Y eso bastoY luego...Todo empezó.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Octavian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. El primer amor y el primer corazón roto

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Nuevo fic, este es más como angustia y nada más pero tengo más la trama que el final, así que tal vez nos llevemos una sorpresa.  
> Disfruten!

_El primer amor y el primer corazón roto_

La primera vez que sucedió, Percy no lo notó, fue la segunda, sí, la segunda la que lo hizo darse cuenta, darse cuenta de su corazón que bailaba en su pecho, de las mariposas en su estómago, de que de repente estaba sonrojado .

Sí, Percy estaba enamorado, al fin, después de 15 años. 

Su nombre era Luke Castellan.

Rubio, ojos azules y esa _sexy_ cicatriz, una amable sonrisa y personalidad dulce pero fiera, era un espadachin de primera y era ... era su amigo.

Bueno, no precisamente su amigo, pero Percy lo consideraba como uno.

Bueno, lo que en realidad pasaba era que Luke era su consejero de cabaña, la de Hermes, Percy había pasado 3 años, 5 meses y 7 días sin ser reclamado, pero nadie lleva la cuenta, en fin, Luke era quien se encargaba de todos, los cuidaba y animaba a hacer cosas, lo apoyaba y sonreía hermosamente.

Percy solo era otra más, no solo en la cabaña, sino también en los enamoramientos, Luke era amable con él, pero no eran amigos, al fin y al cabo, Percy solo era ese niño de ojos verdes que podía controlar el agua y usar una espada medianamente bien, pero que apestaba en lo demás.

Por eso, no debió de haber sido una sorpresa que Luke Castellan saliera con Ethan, su mejor amigo, pero para Percy lo fue y solo quería quedarse solo y llorar, porque había tenido fantasías, había tenido esperanzas. Percy se maldijo con todas sus fuerzas, cómo pensó que _Luke Castellan_ se fijaría en él, se maldijo por ser tan asocial y no hacer amigos, no tenía nadie que lo consolara y entonces hizo lo único que supo hacer, se lanzo al fondo del lago y _lloró,_ lloró tanto que atrajo a las ninfas que solo sonrieron tristes ante el hijo no reclamado de su rey.

Pero no hicieron nada, dejaron llorar al joven y se fueron.

* * *

Luke estaba preocupado, uno de los no reclamados, había desaparecido _otra vez,_ Percy no era fácil, el niño casi no hablaba y solo venía los veranos.

La verdad Luke se sentía culpable con el niño, no era muy sociable, pero él tampoco lo estaba intentando, estaba...ocupado, en el tiempo en que llegó, se empezó a dar cuenta de Ethan, su novio.

"Luke?, no pareces estar aquí, ¿en qué piensas?" Annabeth lo miró con ojos calculadores.

"Nada, solo...Percy no está" Ethan frunció el ceño.

"¿El chico de ojos verdes con azul?-Asentí - está en el lago, lo vi entrar, Annabeth ve por él, mientras yo me encargo de mi madre gallina ¿si?" Annabeth resopló y negó con la cabeza antes de irse.

Luego de eso Ethan me beso y me olvidé por completo de Percy Jackson.

* * *

En otro lugar Percy se encontró con Annabeth Chase molesta y apurada, pero algo suave. Murmurando algo sobre Luke preocupado y eso...

Percy creía volver a estar enamorado, cuando vio esos risos de princesa rubios. 


	2. Un corazón sangrante en manos del búho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson está enamorado, OTRA VEZ, de Annabeth Chase, es lista, rubia y bueno Annabeth y toda una hija de Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Sí, sigo por aquí, bueno perdón por tardar por la actualización, si ya me han leído antes, saben que soy increíblemente irregular, pero lo juro, publico, poco, a poco pero lo hago.

Capitulo 2. Un corazón sangrante bajo las garras de búho.

El amor, ¡oh! el amor, va y viene como la marea y te salte saltar como en día de playa, que va y viene y no siempre es igual, que da y destruye, que es impredecible, que nunca deja de existir, que ama, pero también odia, que viene con la fuerza y la _destrucción_ de un huracán, que cuando destroza te deja ahogado en la pena y en las lágrimas, pero que a pesar de todo no lo evitas, porque como viene tú vas y en los pies la espuma del mar tendrás.

Y Percy Jackson, volvió a saltar a las olas que lo llenaron con nueva sal y nueva espuma, con una nueva clase de _amor._

Un amor con olor a oliva y magia y rizos dorados de princesa, con ojos grises como las tormentas en su enojo y como las perlas claroscuros en la felicidad.

Percy le dice Annabeth Chase, la princesa con daga de bronze.

Yo...yo le digo la hija de Athena, la temedora de arañas y la estratega... Pero _yo_ no porto su amor por ella, así que...seguiré contando sobre la doncella de ojos de neblina.

Su historia es un hecho lleno de momentos, algunos de ellos por coincidencia y otros por acción... Y otros están escritos en piedra como destino.

  1. Se conocieron en un lago (coincidencia).
  2. Aprendieron del otro en arquería (Acto).
  3. El amor floreció en el mar (Destino).
  4. Y el mar se esforzó para complacer a la sabia(Acto).
  5. La sabia parecia complacida.(Acto).
  6. La amistad creció en Annabeth.(Acto).
  7. Piper Mclean llego.(Coincidencia)
  8. Y el mar fue derribado por la paloma.
  9. Y el horror volvió.
  10. Cuando su corazón se rompió otra vez.
  11. Y el no reclamado decidió volver a su hogar.



Y así otro corazón se rompió, pero Afrodita tenía sus hilos en él y coloco otra cosa con _Venus_.

Y en la lluvia de sentimientos del niño con el corazón roto, un café derramado en una camisa empezó a girar las rueda de lo grecorromano.

Y el mar, supo que habría tormenta, pero no hizo nada porque podría reclamar a su niño, a su sangre, a su carne, lo forjado de su fuerza y que lo representaba.

Y aceptó romper corazones, no habría amor, pero preferían seguridad, preferían cariño y preferían que estuviera en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, pls!!  
> Y sí, es corto, pero no sé, no podía alagartado, era...así, pero bueno...


	3. El corazón roto por manos de un aire suave con relámpagos de fuego.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mar se levanta y mira al cielo y mira a la loba.  
> No se dirige al cielo, por más su carne y su sangre que sea.  
> No, se dirige a la loba, la madre en todo menos hueso.  
> ¿Porqué? Le dice, no le grita, le susurra.  
> ¿Por qué me destruyes? ¿Por qué lo arruinas?  
> ¿Dónde quedara mi oceano? ¿DÓNDE?  
> Si destruyes mis mares.
> 
> La loba solo sonríe, a su manera.  
> Se acerca y con todo menos palabras le dice.  
> Por lo mismo que tú, por madre.  
> Felicidad en el pequeño cielo.
> 
> El cielo, no dice nada, él, él, ni siquiera sabe que lo ven.  
> No, él está ocupado con el océano.  
> No, no el mar, el rey de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, primero perdón por no actualizar (tuve exámenes y, SOY floja), pero estoy probando algo nuevo para actualizar más rápido. OK?  
> Pero sí actualizo, tarde, pero lo hago.

Jason Grace.

El café derramado llevo a otro y de otro a sonrisas y sonrisas a amistad.

Y amistad a preguntas.

Ambos sabían que eran semidioses.

Ambos se preguntaban cómo sobrevivieron, ambos obtuvieron la misma respuesta.

_El campamento._

Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos, se rieron y dijeron, ¿Qué campamento, Bro?

Uno dijo, Jupiter, el romano.

Y el otro, Mestizo, el griego.

Es obvio que no fue fácil, pero decidieron informar, decir y hablar. Un pretor romano a la ex-hechicera de Circe. Un niño, un campista al entrenador y al Dios que una vez fue mestizo.

Al final, funcionó, problemas hubo, sí, pero nada más que algunos y mucha duda e intriga y un reclamo de un niño, pero eso no importa, no de hecho, lo hace. Pero al mar no le importa lo que hagan los mortales y los dioses , le importan sus niños, le importa Percy...que tenia el corazón en su mano y cada vez que alguien tocaba esa mano, ahí iba su corazón, ahí va, ahí se enamora.

Y Jason Grace, Jason solo es el más nuevo; el nuevo corazón roto, porque ella sabe, lo sabe, es su sangre y su piel, sus ojos y el destino, por más destino que sea, no sería destino sin ella. Ella sabe que ella dio vida, ella unió cosas sin sentido y creo vida, lo hizo crecer y crecer y crecer y de ella nacieron los humanos, aunque sea un poco; tal vez no los dioses, no los titanes, no Caos; sin embargo no importa, ella no es una deidad, ella es vida y naturaleza y no se queda ciega en el destino, ella sabe que este Jason Grace siempre fue y siempre será (en todos y cada uno de los universos) un corazón roto.

Y ella no quiere que Percy sufra más, no quiere ver cómo sus esperanzas se destrozan por última vez, no quiere, pero tendrá que.

Porque Percy ya dio su corazón y esta vez, él no se dispondrá a mirar cómo alguien llega y le arrebata el corazón (Lo que no sabe que este, ESTE, ya estaba aquí, nadie llegó) , pero esperó y vio, esperó vio por 3 lunas llenas, la cuarta sería el día.

Y con cada día, él se enamoró más del cielo y su aire y su relámpago, pensó que este era el único, el real y el hecho, a pesar de que "este" solo tenía ojos, para el dulce y habilidoso latino con cabello de fuego.

Y Jason quería ayuda de Percy y Percy el amor de Jason Y...Y Leo, Leo quería lo mismo que Percy.

Y así en una luna llena, en la cabaña del cielo, Percy vio a Jason y le tomo las manos y dijo.

"Jase, yo...me gustas, me gustas, _gustas_ y me gustaría salir contigo" Lo miró a los ojos y Jason solo podía mirar boquiabierto y algo triste.

Le respondió con palabras suaves, pero para Percy de acero.

"Bro...Percy, yo-no me gustas así, me gusta Leo, lo siento, en serio yo-" No terminó el niño del mar, solo sonrió y le dijo que no había problemas que no había nada de que preocuparse, que lo comprenda, que entendía.

Puras mentiras, tan pronto como llego a su cabaña (Algo que debió de haber pasado hace MUCHO, en serio Poseidon te tardo _solo_ 5 años, reclamarlo) su corazón se derramo y las lagrimas se convirtieron en perlas y el pobre solo las aventó y grito y lloró.

Solo había una cosa en claro, el Campamento Mestizo y todos en él le rompieron el corazón. Él se fue y huyó a Nueva Roma (Su madre está feliz, no molestarla) donde una curiosa amistad surgió con una augur huraño.

Pero el mar lo sabía, no más amor en su vida y lo lamentaba, ella acunó al amor en sus brazos, la hizo bella y atrevida y lista y todo lo que el amor es.

Sin embargo también sabía que, con ese Augur, su niño sería feliz, era huraño, pero lo cuidaría y al no poder hacer nada, se conformo con eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> ¿Les gusto? ¿Sí/No?  
> Me encantaría que mandaran comentarios, en serio, díganme qué les parece, si hubieran cambiado algo, ya saben....

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Comentarios pls!


End file.
